Talk:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/International edits/@comment-32009508-20180603150220
Here are some more changes on the Romanian dub:Some characters have their names translated while others have the same names as in English.For example Shining Armor is called "Armură Strălucitoare" (literally "shining armor") and Princess Cadence is called "Prințesa Cadența" (literally "princess cadence") while the mane 6 and the other princesses still have their English names (except Celestia's name is pronounced like Chelestia) Simlarly Queen Chrysalis is called "Regina Crisalidă" ( the chrysalis queen) while Thorax and Pharynx have their names untranslated.And since we are on the topic of villains while most villains have their names untranslated (Nightmare Moon is still called "Nightmare Moon",King Sombra has only his title translated) Discord was originally called "Discordie"(witch is Romanian for "discord") but in his later appearences he is called "Haos" (Chaos).And while he is still reffered to as a Draconequus, in "To Where and Back Again" he is simply called a "Duh" ( Witch means "genie".Originally meaning spirit in general but nowadays it has been replaced by "spirit" in day to day conversation and "duh" to mean "spirit" is used mostley in a religious context).Also the changelings had 3 different names troughout the show.In "A Canterlot Wedding" they are called "Spiriduși" ( a word witch means "gnomes" or "elves" but was also used for goblins in some shows and movies so i thing that's what they were going for) in "The Cutie Re-Mark" the are called "Pricolici" (witch is a creature in Romanian folklore) and from season 6 onwards they are called "Schimbători" (Changers).Timber wolves are called "Lupi de lemn" (Wood wolves),Yakyakistan is called "Iaciachistan" (pronounced "Yachakistan),Manehatten is called "Coamenhetten" (a pun on "coamă"(mane) and Manhatten).Cutie Marks are called "Semne Drăguțe" (Cute Marks) and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are called "Cavalerii Semnelor Drăguțe" (the Cutie Mark Knights) or "Căutătoarele Semnelor" (the Mark Searchers).The Sweet Apple Acers is called "Ferma Merelor Dulci" (The Farm of the Sweet Apples or The Sweet Apple Farm).Also in "Slice of Life" Cranky Doodle Donkey is called "Morocănosul" (Grumpy/Cranky) and the Big Lebowski ponies were calling Dr Whooves "Moșule" (old man).In "Make New Friends but Keep Discord" Tree Hugger is called "Draga Pomilor"(witch roughly translates to "The dear of trees") and the Smooze is called "Mâzgă" (Slime).In "Apple Family Reunion" the country of Poland is mentioned in the tongue twister "Prekel poneiul Polonez a pescuit o plasă de pește" (Prekel the Polish pony caught a net full of fish).In "May the Best Pet win" during the "Find a Pet" song Fluttershy mentioned a pelican,In "Sworm of the Century" instead of saying that Pinkie is "a few Apples short of a bushel" Applejack says that Pinkie "doesn't have all the tiles on her house". Nightmare Night is changed to "Noaptea Groazei" (The night of horror).Angel Bunny is called "Îngeraș" (little angel) and Boneless is called "Fără Oase" (No Bones/Without Bones).In "Just for Sideckicks" Spike called Owlowicious a she.the Windigos are simply called "Duhuri Rele" (Evil spirits).Pegasi are called "Înaripați" ( Winged ponies) while the Wonderbolts are called "Fulgerele Minune"(the Miracle Lightnings).